Maybe, Someday
by MrsCarrieOverstreet
Summary: Sam Evans has always thought of Rachel Berry as his best friend but as he stands watching her on graduation day it suddenly hits him, he's in love with his best friend.


**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Glee. If I did, Finchel would be over and done with forever and Chord would be a series regular.**

* * *

><p>Sam squinted as the harsh beams of sunlight shone on his face. His hand reached up to brush away blonde bangs that kept on getting in his eyes and he looked out at his fellow class mates. The red gown he was wearing was making him feel very uncomfortable because in his opinion, under no cicrumstances should men wear any type of gown. A figure approached him and lay her hand on his shoulder, Sam looked down at the pale hand yet didn't turn to face the girl.<p>

"It's been quite a journey these past few years." She chuckled.

"It sure has." He muttered in response.

"I'm glad everything's good between us again Sam. I mean, I know it was all my fault and I broke your heart but I'm really glad you forgave me. Honestly, you're one of my best friends and I don't think I would have survived this year without you." She paused. "I suppose it's a good thing we were never in love."

He spun around to face her and grabbed her shoulders. "I did love you, Quinn."

She smiled. "Maybe you did, but you were never in love with me. It's fine Sam, I was never in love with you either if we're being honest. "

Sam stared at her in disbelief but he knew, there was no point in arguing with her. Deep down, he knew that he was never in love with her. Even though he did kinda propose to her but that was just him being stupid. They were both using each other to gain popularity and they both knew it.

"I'm sorry, Quinn."

"It's fine. Besides, your heart always belonged to someone else. I never stood a chance next to her."

He opened my mouth to respond but then closed it again.

"So, when are you going to tell our beautiful Jewish best friend that you're in love with her?" Quinn said with a soft smile on her lips.

Sam's eyes bulged. "I don't know what you're talking about." He could feel his cheeks getting redder.

She ignored his protests. "It's graduation day, this might be the last chance you get. If you don't want to do it for yourself, do it for Rachel. Sure, she's crazy as hell and uses far too many complicated words but despite this she's my best friend and I love her. She deserves you Sam."

"Look Quinn, as much as I'd love to tell her. She's never going to be with me, it's always going to be Finn and we both know that."

"Your point is? You're going to Columbia in the fall, Finn's staying here. I think you'll find that Columbia is a hell of a lot closer to NYADA than CSU." She smirked and then walked off to join the rest of the glee club.

Even though he'd only known the girls since junior year, he still couldn't wrap his head around the fact that Quinn and Rachel were best friends. But then again, when he thinks of how they became friends, he can't think of two people who are so destined to be. When he first moved to Lima and was dating Quinn, she warned him never to talk to Rachel. Of course, Sam was so blinded by having Quinn as his girlfriend he did everything he said and just blanked Rachel out. When he broke up with Quinn he looked at Rachel properly for the first time and he fell in love with her right there and then. Quinn and Rachel's friendship grew more during senior year but the incident that changed everything was when they went dress shopping for Rachel and Finn's wedding.

_Rachel was standing on the box, admiring the white dress that suited her perfectly. The bridesmaids were sitting behind her, all looking pretty in their pink dresses. She plastered on a smile and tried to convince herself that she was doing the right thing, she loved Finn and wanted to be with him forever. Quinn watched Rachel and noticed the fake smile and suddenly an anger overcame her._

_"Can you all go and get some more cake please?" She smiled at the rest of the bridesmades. They realized that was their queue to leave and got up quickly._

_"You're making a mistake." Rachel turned around to face Quinn. "We've been through all this Quinn, if you can't be happy then I don't want you at the wedding."_

_"Fine, you can find yourself a new maid of honour." She said sharply._

_"Quinn, I really don't have the time for this."_

_"I'm not gonna stand around and watch you ruin your life by marrying Finn Hudson! I'm sorry Rach, but you deserve better than him. You're going places, he's staying here. I'm begging you not to do this."_

_Rachel said nothing she just simply turned around to look in the mirror and the tears began to fall. Quinn rushed over and soothed her as she cried, rocking her back and forth like a small child._

_"I-I can't do it." Rachel whispered._

_The next day, Rachel gave her engagment ring back to Finn and had formed a bond with Quinn Fabray, they were unseperable throughout the rest of the year._

Sam shook himself out of the memory when he noticed that Rachel was approaching him. His heart began beating faster and faster the closer she got. Sure, he'd always thought she was very hot but the way the sun framed her face made his knees go weak. She was so astonishngly beautiful, her big brown eyes sparkled in the sunlight and her brunette locks shined as it swayed from side to side. He'd always loved Rachel, ever since that first day when he first saw her truly. But, he knew right now that it was something more that friendship. He was in love with Rachel Berry, he had been all along. He was too blinded by cheerleaders and popularity to notice until now. Graduation day, he'd left it too late. She got closer when his phone vibrated, he took it out of his pocket and read the message.

_It's never too late - Q._

Damn, it was like she could read his mind sometimes. He smiled a little at how close they'd become and how Rachel had managed to change Quinn.

"Someone seems happy." A cheerful voice he knew all too well.

"It's graduation day, I finally get to leave this hell hole."

Rachel laughed gently and playfully shoved him. "And there's me thinking you liked school."

He smirked at this before she pulled him in for a hug. It lasted a good few minutes and when she pulled away he felt like a part of him had been ripped from him. He wanted to hold her forever.

"Are you okay, Sam? You seem a little distant." She frowned.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine Rae."

Her face softed a little and she stared straight at him. "You called me Rae." she whispered.

He began to panic, had he said the wrong thing?  
>"I know." he stated.<p>

"You always call me Rachel." she stated.

"Sorry." he mumbled.

"No, it's okay. It sounds good. I like it." She smiled at him.

There was a long pause in which they stared in to each others eyes.  
>"I need to tell you something." He stated.<p>

"Oh, sure, okay." She nodded.

_It's now or never_ he thought and opened his mouth only to see Rachel being dragged off by Brittany, ignoring Quinn's not so subtle pleads.

"No Quinny, I want a picture with Rachel!" she shouted at the other blonde.

Rachel mouthed a 'sorry.' He let out a sigh and held his head in his hands. His phone buzzed again.

"Sorry, you know how Britts can be! Are you going to San's party tonight? We can talk then. Rachel* Xxx"

He smiled and felt his palms getting wetter with nerves.

"Sure thing. Tlk 2 u l8r x"

He slipped the cell back in to his pocket and walked to join the rest of the Glee kids.

* * *

><p>Reviews would be lovely please :-)<p> 


End file.
